


I am here

by Raikie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikie/pseuds/Raikie
Summary: Daichi and Suga have been friends since first year of highschool.Suga is that kind of a person who cares about others more than himself.And it is time for Daichi to step out of friend zone and make a move.But a secret may ruin everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
"It's been three years and I still want to be with you! It has to mean something! After all this time, it cannot mean nothing! Suga, I won't hide these feelings anymore! I still remember the day I laid my eyes on you for the first time, and I do not know what you felt, but I felt my whole world flip. I will admit it, I fell in love with you. I always want to talk to you. No matter what time it is. I want to wake up with you, I want to fall asleep with you. You are always on my mind, Suga. I love you."  
I was lost. My mind went blank, I lost control of my body. All I could think of was kissing him. But I didn't do it.   
I didn't want to hurt him.


	2. 1.

It's the start of our 3rd year in highschool. Me and Daiichi have been playing volleyball ever since first year, and we are very excited of the new players; the first years. They are amazing; their talent is amazing!  
We practise a lot, played a few practise matches, traveled together. I like where our club is going, and I don't want to leave it anymore when I graduate.   
It was a windy afternoon and me and the boys were having lunch at Daichi's house. His parents weren't there, so it was the perfect opportunity for all of us to get together.  
"Suga, what are you thinking about? " Daichi asked.   
"Oh, nothing really. Just about volleyball."   
Daichi didn't respond so I lifted my eyes to meet his. He was looking at me, not blinking. I blushed and turned my eyes away.  
"You know that I like you, right? " - He stated, not even stuttering.   
"Well yeah, we wouldn't be friends otherwise, you silly." - I laughed awkwardly. For some reason it felt weird, and I just wanted to make the tension disappear. He smiled and began writing again.   
"You are really cute, did you know that?" - I looked at him, shocked. Others didn't seem so surprised, and I wondered why. You don't experience this sort of thing every day.  
"Where did that even come from, D? You know we're best friends, yeah?" - It felt weird. No one has ever said anything like that. A few compliments were tossed my way, but nothing felt as sincere.  
"I know. Asahi told me to say how I feel, so I did."  
/Throwback/  
/Suga's POV/  
"He hopes that you'll fall in love with him, you know?" - Asahi said. I was completely aware of that, but I was scared. "Just give him some hope, okay? Don't lie to him, just say how you really think and feel. Even if you think that it will hurt him. I think you should give him a chance, we both know that he is a good guy."  
"I know Asahi, it's just hard to even think clearly. I never really loved anyone so I don't know how it feels."  
/Back To The Present/  
I came home late tonight. I walked around in the park trying to get my mind clear. I just wanted to make everyone around me happy, and when it actually happened, Daichi just had to confess his feelings for me.   
When I stepped inside of my house my phone buzzed; signalizing that I had a new message. I turned on the lights and unlocked the phone.  
''Hey, Suga. I am sorry for storming in your heart like that with no permission. I just want you to be happy and loved, and it may sound selfish, but I know that I can give you everything that you need. I will try my best to become the man of your dreams."   
I didn't really know how to react, no one ever said something like that to me, I am inexperienced in love.  Does he expect me to know what to do in this kind of situation? Of course, he is brave. I would never have guts to speak my mind like that. All I could do was worry, as always.  
"Daichi, are you okay?'' I texted him, and I was a little scared of the answer.   
"Yeah." I sat on my couch, feeling weird. Should I text him again? No. Should I call him? Nah, I wouldn't even know what to say. After a few minutes of thinking I grabbed our favorite movie "The Grey" off the shelf and left. My heart just wanted to see him and know if he is okay. The logical side of me kept telling me that this is stupid, he wants to be alone. It probably was right, but for the first time in my life I listened to my heart.  
I found myself on his doorstep moments after. I raised my hand to knock on his door, but I stopped; I didn't want to wake him up if he is asleep. I knew that his parents weren't home, Asahi told me that a few days ago. I remembered that Daichi gave me the key of his house a long time ago, for an emergency or something like that. After searching for it in my jacked and my backpack, I started doubting myself. Questions like - should I really be here? Does he even want to see me? started a war in my head, but once again my heart won and I stepped inside his house a few seconds later.  
I put my jacket down and took of my shoes. I stood in the hallway which was consumed in darkness, pondering if listening to my heart was a good idea, but when I remembered Asahi's words I decided, that this time, trusting my heart is the right thing to do.  
I walked up his stairs and my heart started beating even faster. Is this a sign that I'm doing a good thing? Or is is just telling me to run back home and act like nothing happened? I gently opened his bedroom's door and looked around. A dim light lit the room, enough to see silhouettes of bigger things.   
"Daichi? "- I squinted my eyes, searching for his figure. He was sitting on his bed in the corner. I came closer to him, my mind was unable to understand what my heart was feeling.  
"I have loved you for so long."  he said. "So long. I can't remember what not loving you feels like. I can't even imagine my life without you. We didn't meet in our first year of highschool, Suga. We met a few years ago, in a volleyball camp. I was on the other team though, so I couldn't really talk to you. But when I saw you in school, I could not help myself. I tried ignoring my feelings, but as we can see that didn't work out, did it?"  he chuckled. "Suga, I want you. I want your sleepy look every morning. I want you to be mine. I don't want to share you."   
I climbed on his bed and sat behind him. I hugged him; as strongly yet at the same time as I could. I wanted to make him feel okay.  
"I'm sorry, Daichi. I have no idea if I love you or not, because I've never really felt that. But you make me forget about all of my worries, and I am very thankful for that."  
He stood up and I had to look up to see him. I've never really realized how beautiful he was. His eyes were sparkling; due to the dim light. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his; I was drawn to him. I stood up as well, hugging him, but this time I pressed my body with his; I wanted to show that I care. He hugged me back and after a few moments we were laying in his bed; our legs tangled together, just like our tongues.


	3. 2.

We layed in his bed under a few blankets. My eyes were wide open, but I couldn't see a thing. Am I going crazy or something? Since when do I kiss my best friends like that? All I could hear was his breathing and his heartbeat. I have never thought of Daichi as something more than my friend. But I guess my heart thought differently.  
"Suga, you are so cute."  Thank God it was night, he couldn't see that I blushed. "I know you don't think that you're something special, but you are. You've been always the strenght of others, without being your own. But it's time for you to stop and make yourself happy."  
As Daichi was talking, I found myself lost in his words. The boy's voice calmed me down, all my worries seemed to vanish.   
/time skip/  
I was awakened by gentle kisses being planted on my face. I rememered yesterday's night and blushed. I couldn't believe that I did something like that.  
"Suga, I know that  I'm not anything special, and it's very selfish to keep such a beauty like you to myself, but I don't care anymore. I'll make you mine."  
I opened my eyes and realized how close Daichi was. He was laying on top of me; arms on both sides of my head, supporting him, so he wouldn't crush me.  
" won't just talk, I will back up my words with my actions."  
/Throwback/  
"Daichi is falling in love."  Asahi stated, while watching Daichi talking to Suga. Tanaka turned his head to him, quite surprized.  
"Asahi, where the hell did that come from? With who? Is there a pretty girl somewhere? I want to meet her! I bet she can't surpass Kiyoko though."  
"With Sugawara. He always talks about him like he is perfect, you know? I always find Daichi looking at Suga when he is looking at the board or writing something. You can clearly see that if you pay attention to D. Since first year, he's always showing his love for Suga, but no one notices it, or maybe everybody does, but stays quiet."  
"Asahi-san, we should definitely help him get Suga."  
"We will. Remember Oikawa's party?"  
"Yeah?"  
Asahi looked at Tanaka, smiling. He got the hint. All they had to do now is arrange everything up.  
/Back To Present/  
We were walking to school. The silence stood upon us, but I didn't mind it. Both of us were thinking. I was quite scared to see Asahi today, he will definitely ask if anything happened between me and Daichi.  
"Hey guys, wait up!" Asahi yelled. I looked around and saw hi on the other side of the street. He ran across the road not even looking if there were any cars!  
"Asahi!"  I whined,  "Be more careful! A car could have hit you!"  
 "Mommy  Suga is back again."  Asahi said, making Daichi chuckle.   
As Asahi and Daichi were talking, I looked at the sky. My mind still couldn't process the fact that Daichi likes me. No one has ever liked me, like, ever. Well, at least no one has told me that.   
A few moments later Daichi threw his arm on Asahi's shoulders, probably saying something inspiring. I knew that it didn't mean anything, but I couldn't stop myself from getting jealous. I glared over to Asahi and when our eyes met, he took Daichi's arm off of his shoulders.  
"Is something wrong?"  Daichi asked, probably thinking that he said something wrong.  
"No, just your boyfriend over here is getting jealous and I don't want to anger him. He gets scary when he's mad."  Daichi looked at me and smiled. I turned my head the other way to hide the fact that I was blushing.  
/time skip/  
"Tanaka, don't steal my food!"  Hinata yelled.  
"Oi, don't be so loud!" Daichi said, biting into an apple.  
"Hey, guys. We have a free weekend, so I got us into a party!" Yū exclaimed. I looked at him, confused. "It will  be fun! I promise! We will have a night off, that's all! And if you will be tired to come home you can crash at my place, my dad's not home."  
After a lot of arguing we decided to go to the party. I was in my house now, getting ready. I took a shower, styled my hair a little better than usual; who am I kiddin, I never style my hair; and searched for some nice clothes. I decided to go for a simple, yet nice looking outfit - black skinny jeans, a light blue button up and my old doc martens. I've never dressed like this before, so the boys will be surprised. I hope Daichi likes it. /CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW CUTE SUGA WOULD LOOK IN THAT OUTFIT AAAAH/  
The clock showed 8 p.m. and I went outside, waiting for the others to arrive. I can not lie; I was pretty scared. I've never been in a party, never drank alcohol nor smoked. This is all new to me; I don't even know what people do in a party.  
"Hey, Sugawara!"Tanaka shouted, waving to me. I said hi to everyone and we were off. Daichi was looking at me weirdly. Do I look bad? Does he still like me? All sorts of questions were filling up my head. My phone buzed, and it showed a message from Asahi. "Daichi thinks you look hot, so don't worry." My confidence was back and I put my phone in my back pocket and pulled my jeans up. The boys talked about volleyball, but I didn't really listen to them.  
We arrived at the house and my eyes went wide. It looked just like from the movies! Loud music was heard meters away, bright lights shining from the windows.   
"Hey, Hinata, Kageyama, you two are with me. I don't want you to get lost." Asahi said, fixing his shirt.  
Before I could even realize, Tanaka sprinted off inside, he was a party animal in his heart, so I didn't blame him for leaving us.  
The rest of us went inside and Asahi took Hanaka and Kageyama to a more quiet place, and I was left with Daichi.  
"Since when do you wear skinny jeans, Suga?" he pressed  me againts the nearest wall and whispered in my ear so I could hear him.  
"Since today, you don't like it?"  
"I love it" my eyes couldn't leave his, we stared at each other for a long time. For some reason I felt emotional, and without thinking said what's on my heart.  
"Daichi?"  
"Yes?"  
 "Thank you for seeing museums full of art in me where I saw empty hallways."


	4. 3.

Daichi looked at me, with some kind of emotion in his eyes that I couldn't understand.  
"Suga.. "  He said, softly caressing my cheek. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, but Hinata yelled and after opening my eyes I looked for him in the crowd.  "Suga, it's nothing, look at me"  Daichi couldn't finish his sentence, as Hinata came running towards us.  
"Asahi is nowhere to be found and neither is Kageyama!"  Hinata yelled, and Daichi sighed, taking a step away from me.   
"Well, let's search for Kageyama, Asahi can take care of himself."  We were looking around the house, and I hoped that nothing happened to Kageyama. Daichi went to look in the second floor while me and Hinata were stuck on the first one.  
"Sugawara-san?"  
"Mm?"  
"Daichi likes you!"  He squeled. "I heard Asahi talking to Yuu! They were making these plans to get you two together and"  I didn't let him finish the sentence because I saw Kageyama.  
"Hinata, isn't that Kageyama there?"  I said, trying to avoid the question. I took a closer look, and before I could even see if it was him for sure, Hinata was already sprinting there.   
"Careful!"  I shouted, hoping that he heard. After looking at them for a while I went over to the bar. Normally I never drink, because I am that friend who makes sure everyone is back home, safe, but this night I decided that it's alright to get one drink. 

After ordering some mochito I started thinking. How the hell does this guy who's house we are in afforded a bar? My thoughts were interrupted as a guy sat nex to me.  
"Hey, Sugar!"  It was Oikawa. I have to admit, he is indeed very cute, but his personality is not for me. I couldn't really stand him as a friend, neither as a boyfriend. I told him that countless of times, but he still tries to get in my pants.  
"Hello, Oikawa."  
"Are you enjoying the party? I think I did a good job on this one. Especially if even you came."  He winked at me. I tried not to roll my eyes, but I couldn't help myself.   
"Oi, don't be mean"  He frowned. I looked at him and my eyes caught Daichi standing behind him a few meters away. I smiled at him and he started walking towards us.   
"Oikawa, nice to see you. You really did your best on this party, huh?"  
"Totally."  He grinned and I stood up. Daichi looked at me, confusion in his eyes after I took his hand and walked away.  
"I can't stand Oikawa."  I said, walking towards the dance floor. All I wanted to do is to enjoy myself and see Daichi happy.   
At that moment I didn't care about my fear of being rejected, about others looking at us, none of my attention went to those things. Daichi was the center of the Universe for tonight.  
//  
/time skip/  
It was Christmas Eve, a very windy evening, no snow, of course, and I sat next to the fireplace. Soft music was heard, it came from the kitchen. Everyone was happy because it was Christmas time. I was probably the only one who couldn't crack a genuine smile today.   
My thoughts were focused on Daichi. Even thinking about him my heart rate increased. I wanted to give him something special tomorrow, but I didn't know what. I thought about this for the whole week, but my head is just empty. Boys were giving some ideas too, but nothing seemed to catch my eye.  
"Sugawara, the someone is at the door, can you open it up for me?"  My mom asked, busy with baking. I stood up and fixed my jumper. Walking to the door I started wondering who the hell would come to my house at Christmas Eve? I opened the door and saw Asahi. Confusion was written on my face, why did he come here?  
"Suga, I have the perfect idea for Daichi's Christmas present!"  
I let him inside and we talked. At first I thought the idea was way too much, but I decided not to give any fucks and listen to my heart.  
/The other day/  
And now I am here, in Daichi's house.  
It was an early Christmas morning, and Daichi's family was not home; they were celebrating at his grandparent's house. Asahi called everyone - Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, even Iwaizumi and Bokuto! I yawned, my eyes were barely open. All I could do last night was think about my gift for Daichi.

The guys wrapped me in wrapping paper, put a lot of ribbons and stickers on me and took me to Daichi's room. Asahi even called his parents, so that they wouldn't come home with Daichi. I layed in his bed, thinking about how will he react. Knowing Daichi he will probably smile, say something romantic and kiss me. Thinking about kissing him made me blush, I can't believe he makes me feel this way. I have always thought that things like this happen only in books and movies, but I proved myself wrong.  
After some time of laying in his bed I heard some noises. I guess he came back.  
/Daichi's POV/  
I came home, alone. My family said they needed to go to the mall, and after asking them why I can't come, they said that I need to be there in case of someone coming. I shrugged it off and came back. After stepping inside of my house I noticed everyone there, except Suga. My good mood dissapeard, but I still smiled.   
"Hey, Daichi! We have a surprise for you!"  Nishinoya literally yelled. Asahi slapped his head, he probably wasn't allowed to say that.   
"Hey, D, sit on the couch. Tanaka, don't let him look, okay?"  
"Roger that."  Tanaka replied, and forcefully sat me down. I went along with them and closed my eyes. I was excited but scared at the same time, they can do a lot of crazy things. After a few minutes they came back.  
"Okay, Daichi, open your eyes."  
I opened them and I was in awe. Suga stood there, wrapped in paper. Pink bows were in his hair, and a bigger one on his face. He was blushing; his cheeks matching the ribbons.  
"Hi."  He said, looking at me. I couldn't keep a straight face. My smile only grew bigger as Suga tried to move his head to the other side, so he could escape my stare. I stood up and took a better look at him.  
"Well, you are the best Christmas present ever. Thanks for all the work guys, but I am going to unwrap my present now."  I winked the guys chuckled. I picked up Suga and took him to my room. I layed him down and took one ribbon off of his head.  
"Merry Christmas, Daichi."  He said, smiling. He was giving himself to me. He was finally mine.


End file.
